Recuerdos
by FireDexHolder
Summary: "En su mente seguía resonando aquella frase: -"¡Yellow, corre y no mires atrás! ¡Tu te sabes el camino, huye!" Sus labios formaron las palabras papá, y mamá con suavidad, pero su garganta no emitió ningun sonido." One shot!


**Disclaimer: Ni los pokémon ni los personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco el bosque en llamas ni la ciudad bella durmiente (?)**

**Advertencias: Posibles diferentes de enfermedades contagiosas que puedes coger si lees este horrible fic -.-' Okno.**

**Nota: No se de dónde salió esto, pero luego de cotillear diferentes páginas de wikidex y leer sobre el pasado de los diferentes personajes me di cuenta de que...¿Qué hay de los padres de Yellow? Y mágicamente salió esto :3**

* * *

A coro con los gritos de la gente, las llamas que envolvían el bosque crepitaban ferozmente, alzándose hacia un cielo sin luna, iluminándolo todo. El techo se derrumbó con estrépito, al igual que todos los árboles cercanos. Los pokémon huían, unos corriendo y otros trepando por lo que quedaba de las ramas, alejándose de su hogar en llamas, el Bosque Verde. Alejándose hacia la ciudad que dormía aguardando la llegada del alba.

Oculta por los frondosos árboles que aún quedaban, una pequeña figura corría por el último tramo del bosque jadeante, tropezando, buscando refugio. Dió un traspié y cayó sobre la hierba. Rodó hasta un espeso matorral y se ocultó allí, sollozando e intentando callar el dolor que la muerte del bosque le producía. Sólo cuando las voces se apagaron se atrevió, prudentemente escondida y sin asomarse demasiado, a volver la vista atrás para contemplar los restos de lo que había sido su hogar en los últimos años. Temblando, vio como el fuego se consumía lentamente.

Retrocedió siguiendo sus pasos, vencida por la curiosidad. Sintió que la atenazaba el desaliento, pero, a pesar de su juventud, a pesar de su fragilidad, no dejó ningún momento de estrechar contra su pecho una preciada tela que había conseguido rescatar de las llamas.

En su mente seguía resonando aquella frase:

-"¡Yellow, corre y no mires atrás! ¡Tu te sabes el camino, huye!"

Sus labios formaron las palabras papá, y mamá con suavidad, pero su garganta no emitió ningun sonido. Lo último que pudo recordar de aquel día, fue recojer su largo y dorado cabello en una larga cola de caballo, con aquella tela cual llevaba aún aquel perfume familiar.

En la plaza se había formado un pequeño grupo de gente que iba aumentando lentamente, algunos atraídos por la ceremonia, otros escuchando el sólido cantar del coro, y los últimos, como Yellow y su tío Wilson, víctimas de un triste suceso. Sentada tras el largo funeral en los escalones de la iglesia, perdida en sus pensamientos, una joven rubia parecía ser la única que no sentía interés por lo que le rodeaba.

Sólo cuando su tío le habló fue cuando pudo por fin levantar la mirada del suelo y mostrar sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Estaba pálida, y parecía haber adelgazado..

-Vayámonos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

A casa...No sabía si algún día sería capaz de llamarla así. Eso si, quería dormir. Dormir para no tener que pensar, dormir para no tener que preocuparse ni llorar. Intentó sonreír.

-Está bien.

Y así fue. Eso sí, desde aquel día la chica aprendió varias cosas. Una de ellas, fue que las cosas y personas que amamos, siempre habrá que protegerlas y nunca olvidarlas.

Se ajustó el cabello, asegurándose de que se encontraba perfectamente recogido, y se levantó lentamente. Despacio, pero sin pausa.

* * *

Unos 10 años después, con ya 16, la misma chica se encontraba ahí, en el mismo cementerio, sentada enfrente de la misma lápida cual tenía la misma inscripción.

Dejó las rosas justo enfrente, y después de recordar aquella frase que extrañamente quedó grabada en su memoria, de sus ojos salió una fina lágrima que suavemente se deslizó por su mejilla. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Dirijió su vista hacia el hermoso bosque que tenían enfrente, tan frondoso y enorme como siempre, y después giró para encontrarse con sus amigos, y su tío, los cuales la esperaban en la entrada.

-Gracias...

No lo pronunció para nadie, pero para ella, ellos si podían escucharla. Gracias por darle la vida, por hacerle ver las cosas de la naturaleza y por ese trozo de tela, que era lo único que los unía en aquellos caminos tan juntos y a la vez tan diferentes.

Esta vez estaba preparada, esta vez estaba lista para proteger lo que amaba, y esta vez, si era capaz de luchar por ellos. Se ajustó el cabello una vez más y andó lentamente hacia la salida. Hacia casa. Despacio, pero sin pausa.

* * *

**Nota: ,*A*, Demasiado tragico para hablar de Yellow D:**

**En cualquier caso, déjenme un bello review si quieren ^^**


End file.
